


Pidge and Team (Lowkey Big Brother) Voltron

by Rigel126



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel126/pseuds/Rigel126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge has her period and the other Paladins try to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pidge and Team (Lowkey Big Brother) Voltron

Being a Paladin and trying to save the universe was hard. Being a fourteen-year-old girl _and_ a Paladin while looking for her abducted father and brother in the endless expanse of the universe? That was a goddamn different ball-game. It was tough, dangerous, lonely and downright frustrating, really. Lance sometimes got sad thinking about his family, but they’re all safe and sound on planet Earth. But Dad and Matt? She tried not to think about it, but she sometimes couldn’t help thinking: _will I ever see them alive again?_

It was that uncertainty, the gnawing sense of dread that made Pidge push her body to its absolute limits, working overtime to improve the team’s armaments and tech abilities, working and working and working with barely any rest.

The other Paladins – Shiro and Hunk especially – tried to talk her into taking it easy: she couldn’t. The guys weren’t mean to her – although she would gladly snip off her left big toe if it would make Lance shut up for good – but they weren’t family, and they just didn’t understand. They couldn’t replace Dad and Matt even if they tried.

And then there were her periods, which in Pidge’s mind was the worst joke ever made in the universe to screw women over. She had her first one a few months after being sucked into this space adventure that she may or may not survive: mood swings, heat flushes, insomnia, fatigue, blood stains in all the wrong places, the goddamn _cramps_ that felt like someone threw her guts under a bus. It made her weak and barely able to function and she _hated_ it. She wasn’t going to be the deadweight of the team.

“Hey, Pidge!” called Hunk, jolting Pidge out of her thoughts; her eyes refocused on the command strings running across her screen. Particle barrier disruptor. Yes, she’s been working on a particle barrier disruptor which she could equip on the Lions to break through the shields on Galra capital ships more quickly, before the Galran fleet could turn their deadly ion cannons on the Voltron or the Castle of Lions. And shit, the cramps are coming back again….

The burly Yellow Paladin had in his hands two spoons and an even bigger bowl nearly overflowing with goop. “I was kinda hungry and ended up making a bit too much goo. Wanna help me eat some?” Hunk held out the bowl to Pidge.

“Guess so,” mumbled Pidge. Oh, the cramps made her feel like curling into a ball on the floor. “Hunk, d’you mind if I use you as a pillow?”

“Not at all!” Hunk said, flashing the Green Paladin his typical megawatt smile. He plopped himself down next to Pidge and let her snuggle against his side until she was comfortable before handing her a spoon. As soon as Pidge tasted the goo, she was suddenly seized by hunger and began devouring down the massive serving at unbelievable speeds.

“I didn’t know how hungry I was. Or how goo could taste so good.” Pidge’s words came out a bit deformed because she’d stuffed her mouth to the brim with food, but Hunk understood her well enough, judging by his chuckles.

“I can always make more so eat up!”

And as Pidge did exactly that, Hunk’s eyes spied a big bag sitting precariously on the edge of Pidge’s workdesk. “What’s this?” he asked, reaching forward for it.

Pidge grumbled when her human pillow moved. “Keith must have forgotten it when he came by. I’m just leaving it there till he comes back to get it.”

Hunk opened the bag and inside, there was a big bottle of water, a strip of pills and a couple of heating pads. “I don’t think he forgot anything, Pidge. These are for you. Look!” Hunk handed Pidge a note with Keith’s terrible chicken scratches for handwriting:

_Allura says to drink lots of water during your period. Use the heating pads, they really help with cramps and aches. Coran found the muscle relaxants: take it when the pain is really bad, but not more than 4 a day. – K_

Pidge felt a bit of warmth swelling up in her chest.

But a few hours later, she’d dozed off again, feeling cold but too tired and lazy to get to her room so she just wrapped her thin arms around herself, not that it worked very well.

Until something soft and warm enveloped her. A jacket, a big fluffly one. Ah, Lance’s hoodie. And then she felt someone gently lifting her in their arms, so gently as if Pidge was the most precious object in the galaxy. A warm, strong chest. It must be Shiro. And in five minutes, Pidge will be tucked in bed and wake up the next morning with magically appearing sanitary pads and blankets on her table.

Her team might not be family, but they still cared about her. And knowing that put a small smile on her sleeping face.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: http://rigel126.tumblr.com/post/148343778908/voltron-drabble-comfortpidge
> 
> I’m a not-girl, writing about girl issues based on research on Wikipedia and like six different websites on women’s reproductive health; I may or may not be portraying the thing correctly below. I appreciate feedback from people who experience them personally. I’m sorry and so ashamed that I’m 26, have three sisters and studied human biology in high school but I can’t accurately plot out the estrogen and progesterone monthly cycles to save my own life.
> 
> Please leave your likes, hates, comments and suggestions after the beep.


End file.
